The invention relates to a safety device, more specifically, a safety device for the release of the main parachute and opening of a reserve parachute.
As disclosed in EP 2 060 488, such a safety device is already known which, like that of the invention, comprises:
a first bridle connecting a reserve parachute pilot chute (hereafter “reserve pilot chute”) to a bag for deploying this parachute,
a second bridle connecting the main parachute to the first bridle,                and at least a locking pin linking the main parachute to the first bridle, on a first side of it, and passed through (engaged), liberally, in at least a locking loop formed on a locking bridle fastened to the locking pin and passed through successively:        a fastening loop fastened to the second bridle, towards an end thereof,        and a first eyelet formed through the first bridle.        
Difficulties remain. Amongst other things, there remains a need to effectively counter, even in delicate circumstances, a tendency for the locking pin to become released by using the retention force transmitted by the drag of the released main parachute (situation called “cutaway”).
Furthermore, the situations where contrary efforts or stresses may counteract the operation of the reserve pilot chute in a situation where the latter is activated directly by the user without preliminary release of the main parachute (situation called: direct emergency action), while securing the locking pin which should not become released at random, should be avoided.